


Auld Langsyne

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve and someone has a choice to make... or is the choice taken from her and made by someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Langsyne

“B, stop fuckin’ around. You’re gonna be late for the friggin’ New Year’s Eve ball droppin’ shit.” Faith glares at the slayer as Buffy fights the vampire. “You’re the one that was all over my ass about how ya’ couldn’t be late!”

Buffy drives the stake home and pulls it out counting to three grinning as the vampire dusts on the number three. “Done! That’s because I have a date!”

“Great. Is he another corn-fed Idaho boy?” Faith smirks as she ducks the smack aimed for her head. 

“Iowa! And no, he’s not another Riley! It’s Ben, the doctor that helped with Mom’s surgery and does all her follow-up exams? We made plans to meet at The Bronze and see how things go.” Buffy smiles as she bounces on her feet lightly at the thought of the good looking, young doctor. 

“It’s great that your mom got a clean bill of health, B. I’m happy for ya’. I know it was wearin’ on ya’ more than you wanted to admit.” Faith strolls beside the slayer as they make their way to The Bronze. 

“Yes, it was.” Buffy admits, frowning slightly before shaking it off. “She’s done well the last year since they found the tumor and removed it. She’s actually been on me about getting out more.”

“She loves ya’, B. She just wants you to be happy.” Faith has to smile at the thought of Mrs. S, the woman being something of a surrogate mother to her for the last year and a half… ever since she woke up from the coma. It took Mrs. S. knocking some sense into her when she was planning on using her to get back at Buffy. “She’s grade A, B.”

“She is, isn’t she?” Buffy smiles at the thought. “So, tell me, are you meeting anyone at the bar tonight, or are you going in stag?”

“Ya’ know me, B. I always like ta keep my options open.” Faith allows a half-hearted smile to cross her lips. Having honestly been attracted to someone for a while now, but afraid to approach the person as her love ‘em and leave ‘em past is well known and even brought up quite frequently, even if it is jokingly most of the time. Then there’s that thing with the other two, that she’s actually confused as hell about. 

“Well, Xander is supposed to be there with Anya.” Buffy rolls her eyes at that thought. “I still don’t understand his whole demon magnet thing, but they’ve been dating for a good two years, soo…” Buffy shrugs at the smirk being sent her way from Faith. 

“Yeah, I assume Red and Wolf-boy is gonna be there.” Faith quirks an eyebrow at the slayer questioningly. 

“Yep. They are definitely back on again. I swear from week to week I don’t know if I’ll see Willow with Tara or Oz. I finally gave up on trying to figure it out.” Buffy admits, frowning at her best friend’s indecision as to which one she wants, as she bounces from Tara to Oz and back again. 

“Yeah, well, if she don’t figure it out soon, she may end up losin’ both of ‘em. I can’t see them hangin’ on forever, ya’ know?” Faith unconsciously growls at the thought. Knowing that she’d like to take one of the people out of the redhead’s clutches, but not knowing if she would even be welcome or not. 

Buffy darts a quick glance at Faith, knowing the slayer has some unrequited feelings going on, but for some reason she hasn’t acted on them. Not knowing what’s holding the slayer back, but after almost having her head bit off the one and only time she’d questioned Faith about it, she’s kept her thoughts to herself. Handing the bouncer the cash to enter The Bronze, she waits inside the door for Faith to pay and enter. “I’m going to see if I can find Ben.”

“Yeah, I guess I’ll look for the rest of the group.” Faith mumbles as she dejectedly heads towards the area the group usually congregates at, looking around at the people laughing, drinking and basically having a good time as they get ready to usher in a new year. 

***

Willow’s eyes widen slightly and she feels slightly nervous as she enters The Bronze when she notices Tara and Oz with their heads together as they obviously are discussing something. 

“That can’t be good. Your two lovers having a conversation without you? Sounds like your fun may be coming to an end, Willow.” Anya smirks at the thought, the redhead basically having her cake and eating it too lately with having Oz and Tara both there for her fun. 

“Ahn!” Xander mutters his fiancée’s name. Though he’d been more than a little surprised at Willow hooking up with Tara to begin with he’d actually understood the attraction as the blonde definitely is beautiful and they both had the whole witch angle going on, but when Oz had come back and Willow became all wishy-washy on who she wanted and went from one person to the other and back again almost as frequently as some people changed clothes, he’d tried telling her she needed to make a decision. Her response was that she loved them both and couldn’t decide. 

Willow gulps as Oz and Tara look her way as they draw closer to the tables the two had obviously pushed together for their group. Smiling nervously at them, her nervousness kicks up even more when neither one smiles back.

***

“Umm… I’m g-glad you showed up early.” Tara comments softly as she cautiously sits on the chair beside Oz. “I’ve k-kinda been wanting to talk with you w-without Willow hovering around.”

Oz nods and studies the blonde woman in quiet contemplation. “Same here. Let me get you some juice and we can talk.” 

Tara relaxes as Oz smiles that half little smile, where one lip just quirks up the slightest bit. Having to admit that it is cute on him, and if she was interested in guys at all, Oz’s quiet, calm, steadfast and loyal personality would definitely be something that would attract her. With both of them dating Willow, they had come to an unspoken agreement with each other where neither one became upset when the other was out on a date with Willow. Even when they’d run into each other out in public, they’d usually all three talk and sometimes even have dinner together, though it wasn’t planned, neither one wanted to hurt the other’s feelings. 

Oz gets a glass of apple juice for Tara and a soda for himself before heading back to the table, setting the glass of juice in front of the witch, he settles beside her again and sighs quietly. “I don’t know about you, but this whole sharing thing is getting old.”

Tara coughs quietly as she chokes on her apple juice. As the werewolf’s hand gently pats her on the back, she finally stops coughing after a few moments. “Thank you. That’s what I w-wanted to talk to you about. I’m thinking the same th-thing.”

“So what are we going to do?” Oz shifts in his chair until he’s more facing Tara, searching sad blue eyes.

“G-give her an ultimatum. Midnight, whoever sh-she kisses is who she chooses.” Tara had been thinking long and hard about this and she’d come to the decision that one way or another this bouncing back and forth had to end. “No hard f-feelings if I’m n-not the one chosen. I j-just can’t c-continue on this way, and I d-don’t feel right d-dating someone else at the same time.”

“She’ll want more time to make a decision.” Oz comments softly, as he relaxes into the chair. “No hard feelings on my end, either. Promise.” Oz holds out his hand and smiles as Tara’s soft hand clasps his as they shake on it. 

“No m-more time. She’ll try to m-make excuses and probably t-talk us out of it.” Tara grins crookedly in response to the full smile coming across Oz’s face with her comment.

“Yes, she would. We know her too well.” Oz pats Tara on the shoulder after they release hands, after shaking on it. “If you were into guys, it would serve her right if we ran off together.” Oz chuckles as Tara blushes but giggles and nods her head. The woman actually one of the sweetest, kindest and most unassuming people he’s ever met. Knowing no matter what either one of them say by the end of the night one of them is going to have their feelings hurt, but he has to agree that this needs to come to an end. 

“You’re sweet, Oz. If I d-did like guys, you would be the one.” Tara comments shyly, leaning in and placing a quick, chaste kiss on the werewolf’s cheek. 

Oz dips his head even as he feels his cheeks heating up in his own blush. The soft kiss so out of character for the usually shy, reticent witch that, that more than anything lets him know that Tara really does like him and in her own way feels bad about whatever is going to happen tonight. “She does love you, you know?”

“Yes. She l-loves you, too.” Tara whispers, carefully wiping away a tear that escapes before taking a deep, steadying breath. “That’s what makes this so hard.”

Oz nods in agreement, resting his arm around Tara’s chair and squeezing Tara’s shoulder in silent support. Looking around as he leans in to Tara. “You’re sure about this?”

“Y-yes.” Tara feels her bottom lip trembling. Her gut telling her Willow is going to choose Oz. That actually being her feeling since she’d started thinking about giving Willow the ultimatum but something she decided she had to do. She wasn’t happy sharing Willow, and from some of the looks crossing Oz’s face, she knows he isn’t happy with it, either. 

“Well, here she comes. I think we better break the news to her right away to give her a few hours to make her decision.” Oz sees the agreement in the blue eyes looking hesitantly at him before they both look towards Willow. 

***

“I have to what?” Willow’s voice gets extremely high and cracks on the last word as she looks from Oz to Tara swapping back and forth in disbelief. 

“Midnight. You’ll choose by midnight and instead of h-having to tell the other person that they aren’t chosen, they’ll know b-because you’ll be kissing the other person.” Tara becomes stubborn and glares at Willow as she can see the redhead about to argue the point as it finally sinks in what they’re saying to her. “This is n-not up for discussion or debate, Willow.” 

“It’s time to make your decision. If not we’re both calling it quits.” Oz offers up, darting a quick glance at Tara wondering if she’ll agree to those terms. At the quick nod and look of understanding he turns his gaze back on Willow. “We have both been more than patient and understanding with you over the last eight or so months. We’ve had enough.”

Willow’s mouth opens and shuts as she looks imploringly at her two lovers, not wanting to give up either one and that’s why she’s had such a hard time choosing one over the other. “But…”

“Decide, sweetie.” Tara murmurs, interrupting Willow as she looks down at her watch. “You have two hours and eight minutes.”

Oz tilts his head and watches Tara slip away into the crowded Bronze before turning back to look at Willow. “We both love you, Willow. Truthfully we don’t like this anymore than you do. But we can’t continue on this way.”

Willow’s bottom lip starts to quiver as tears come to her eyes, the sad, loving look in Oz’s eyes letting her know that she doesn’t have a choice any longer. She’s going to have to choose one or the other tonight or lose them both. 

***

“Group, I’m sure some of you remember him, but this is Ben. Ben, this is the gang.” Buffy waves at the group of people, grinning as she settles in the chair Ben pulls out for her as she looks over everyone, her eyes landing on Willow, a frown slowly settling across her face at the despondent look on her best friend’s face. Quickly searching for and finding Oz and Tara, she blinks at the surprisingly stubborn looks on both their faces, it becoming obvious that something is going on with them. “Willow? I need to visit the little girl’s room, could you come with?”

Ben frowns in confusion, but stands and pulls out the chair for Buffy, knowing she’d just come back from the bathroom a few minutes ago before they’d decided to get something to drink and sit with her friends as they relax from dancing. 

Faith watches dispassionately as Buffy practically drags Willow towards the bathroom. Finishing her beer, she sets the glass on the table and looks over the crowd on the dance floor bumping and grinding to the hard beat. As far as she could tell pretty much everyone had come there with someone and though at one time it might have been fun to play and break some couples up, it just doesn’t really interest her anymore. The easy one-night stands is past being old, right now she’d rather see if something could happen between her and one particular person. Eyes finally landing on dark blonde hair as Tara talks softly with Oz, Faith frowns as she sharpens her hearing and listens in on the quiet comments, it taking a few minutes for what is going on to sink in. 

“She’s having trouble deciding.” Oz comments softly to Tara as Willow disappears with Buffy.

“I know.” Tara runs a hand over her forehead and smiles shakily at the werewolf. “I’m not going to change m-my mind, Oz. Any way I l-look at it, tonight’s the night everything n-needs to come to a head. I… I have a feeling she’s going to choose you.” 

“No. She’s going to choose you, Tara.” Oz states adamantly, shaking his head. “I screwed Veruca then ran off to Tibet without saying anything to her. You’ve stood steadfast by her side and given her the love and support she needs, plus you’ve got more in common with the whole witch angle. I’m a werewolf, and cheated on her.”

“She’s l-loved you since high school, Oz.” Tara murmurs quietly, looking sadly at the werewolf. “You c-couldn’t help the thing with Veruca. She was an alpha-wolf and it was a full moon. Remember how happy Willow w-was when you came back from Tibet? She w-was practically bouncing off the walls. I j-just confused matters is all. I sh-shouldn’t have let it go on like I did. I sh-should have done the right thing and broke things off with her then.”

“Don’t.” Oz wraps his hand around Tara’s forearm, keeping her from standing up from the chair. “Let her make the decision. We both think she’ll choose the other. Either she’ll choose one of us or neither of us. Let’s let her decide.”

“You’re a sweet g-guy, Oz.” Tara smiles tremulously at the redheaded guitar player. Understanding wholeheartedly why Willow fell in love with him. If she was the least bit attracted to men, she knows she’d probably be more than willing to date him. 

Oz releases Tara and quirks his lip at her. “And you’re a super sweet woman, Tara. Now, let’s enjoy the music and the evening… what’s left of it.” Oz unconsciously looks at the clock, realizing there’s an hour left before the ball drops. 

Faith’s brain starts working overtime as she pretends to be interested in something else as Tara looks up, silently wondering if the witch knew she’d been listening in. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, as she wonders if she dares take a chance and tell Tara that she likes her or wait until whatever drama happens tonight unfolds to have a fifty-fifty chance of being able to approach the witch free and clear or give up completely. Running a hand through her hair, she sighs heavily as part of her just wants to make sure the witch isn’t available to Red at all when midnight rolls around. Growling deeply, she spins around and heads towards the bar to get another beer. 

***

“What’s wrong?” Buffy questions bluntly as she pulls Willow off to the side where vampire’s usually try to make snacks of humans in the storage area. 

Willow sniffles and hugs herself as she looks down at the floor. “I have to choose between Tara and Oz by midnight.”

Buffy stares in confusion at the redhead for a few minutes before what she said starts to make sense. “They told you, you had to make a choice?”

“Yes!” Willow whimpers and leans against the wall. 

“I’m surprised they hung on with things the way they are this long, Willow.” Buffy admits quietly, the shocked look pointed her way from Willow, makes her want to smack her best friend upside the head. “Come on, Willow! You bounced back and forth between the two of them like every week. One week you would be with Tara and the next Oz. It’s not fair to either one of them to keep them hanging on, and I’m very, very surprised they both didn’t end up leaving you because of what you pulled. I mean, they obviously did know you were dating both of them at the same time, right?” Buffy’s like ninety-eight percent sure that Oz and Tara knew what Willow was doing pretty much from the get-go but just wants to double-check.

“Of course! I didn’t hide it.” Willow pouts at the thought of having to choose between the two. 

“Which one do you love?” Buffy shrugs and asks, what she thinks is a simple question, leaning back unconsciously at the death glare being sent her way from the redhead. 

“If it was that easy, Buffy, I would have already picked one. I love them both very much, but differently. I don’t want to have to choose!” Willow looks away from Buffy with the admittance. 

“And you did admirably well to drag it on this long. But it’s time to grow up and make a decision, Willow. You’ve had your cake and have gotten to eat it too the last year basically. I don’t know of any other people that would have put up with that, Wills. You’re lucky it hasn’t happened before now.” Buffy looks down at her watch and sighs quietly. “Midnight is an hour away. As I see it, both of them have their pluses and minuses in being chosen. Oz has that little pesky problem three times a month that occasionally he still has to lock himself away for, which thankfully isn’t as often or frequent as it used to be. Then Tara is a woman, and a lot of the world still seriously frowns on the whole same-sex couple thing. It will be a harder road to travel if you choose her in regards to that. But there’s the benefit of her being a woman, understanding the whole woman curse thing along with the benefit of being able to share clothing, make-up and the like.” Buffy grins at the thought. “Heck, I never really thought about that before. That would be a cool benefit.”

“As is another woman knowing how your body works… intimately.” Willow whispers softly, though honestly Oz was very thoughtful and considerate, insisting on her talking and telling him anything that she wants to try or for them to try together. Honestly being somewhat shy at the thought of asking Tara if she would be willing to use a strap-on or any other sexual toys. “But Oz is so open about things and willing to…” Willow blushes darkly as Buffy quirks an eyebrow at her questioningly as she stops what she was saying before she embarrasses herself further. 

“So, they both have pluses and minuses sexually, also?” Buffy has to chuckle at the telling blush on Willow’s face. “A threesome isn’t a possibility?”

“No!” Willow’s eyes widen impossibly. “Tara would never go for that. She’s not into guys at all.” 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Wills. I’m trying to think of anything and everything I can that might help, but obviously this is something that’s going to come down to who you want to spend the rest of your life with… and your time is running out.” Buffy looks at her watch again, realizing that they had talked until there is only roughly a half hour ‘til midnight. 

Willow wrings her hands together nervously. “I don’t know what to do!” Willow whimpers the words, her voice somewhat cracking on the last word.

Buffy pulls the redhead in and gives her a tight hug. “You love both of them, and they obviously love you. Whichever way you end up deciding, you’ll have the love of a wonderful person. Just keep that in mind.”

Willow nods her head against Buffy’s shoulder. “Still doesn’t help, though.”

Buffy chuckles softly and pats Willow gently on the back. “Come back and dance with the two of them, Wills. For one of them, it’ll be the last time you’ll get to dance with him or her. So make the most of it.”

Willow sniffles as she fights the tears at the thought of never being able to hold, kiss or make love to either one of her two lovers again. Hugging Buffy desperately for a moment, she finally releases the slayer and steps back, wiping at her eyes as she takes deep, shuddering breaths to get control of her emotions. “Decision time. Thank you, Buffy.”

“I don’t know what you’re thanking me for, since I know I didn’t really help, but you’re welcome.” Buffy wraps her arm companionably around Willow’s shoulders as they make their way back to the table. 

***

Faith leans back against the bar and stares at the rest of the group. Willow stopping by Oz and Tara, softly talking to both of them for a few minutes before Tara stands and the two women make their way out onto the dance floor. Jerking her head up to the clock, Faith tries to calm her racing heart as she realizes it isn’t close to midnight yet. The two women dancing slowly together as they move to the soft beat of the music. So intent on watching them, she jumps uncontrollably when Buffy pops her lightly on the shoulder. “Fuck, B!” Faith growls at the other slayer. 

“Willow’s been given an ultimatum. She has to choose one of them tonight.” Buffy lets Faith know.

“Yeah, I kinda overheard Blondie and the Wolf talkin’ while ya’ were gone with Red.” Faith stares out at the dance floor again after glancing at Buffy. “Did she tell ya’ who she was goin’ to pick?”

“Nope. She seems completely lost as to who she wants, if she had her way she’d probably continue on indefinitely dating them both.” Buffy leans against the bar beside Faith, watching the two women on the dance floor also. “I’m sure someone, if they wanted to, could throw a serious monkey wrench into the works… or at least help the decision making out a little by taking one of the people out of the equation. That is, if someone wanted to do that.”

Faith jerks her head back towards Buffy, staring at the blonde slayer in disbelief.

“If they wanted to. Tara’s a beautiful woman, and honestly she would probably be a better partner for someone else, someone that would benefit more from her loving, nurturing ways. Someone that doesn’t get wiggy if someone says something to them for dating a person of the same sex.” Buffy smirks and pushes off the bar and slowly makes her way back to the table now that she’s completely blown Faith away. “That is, if someone has balls enough to own up to the fact that she cares for her and has had a hard-on for her for basically the last eight or so months.”

“Fuck.” Faith grumbles the word, not knowing or understanding when Buffy became all seeing. Honestly believing she’d kept her feelings for the witch pretty much under lock and key, but obviously not with what Buffy’s just tossed at her like a flaming Molotov cocktail. “Fuck.” Faith snarls this time. Clenching her hand tightly into a fist Faith watches as the two women finish dancing and make their way back to the table. Oz and Willow now heading out onto the dance floor. Hesitating for a split second, just long enough to see a knowing smirk come her way from Buffy, she flips the bird at the other slayer before striding purposefully towards Tara, meeting her halfway between the table and the bar. “I wanna talk with ya’.” Faith looks around the crowded bar, gently grasping the witch’s elbow, steering her towards the stairs after glancing up and realizing most people have congregated down to the main floor getting ready for midnight. 

Tara blinks in surprise at the hand urging her up the stairs, completely shocked at the feel of the warm, callous-roughened hand on her, the slayer always seeming to keep her distance from everyone and basically being anti-social as she hardly ever joined in on the group’s doings. She usually hangs around the outer edges if she bothers to show up at all, and Faith had NEVER spoken to her or touched her other than to say an occasional ‘hey’ when they saw each other. 

Faith releases Tara’s arm after they make it to the upper level, happy to see it empty of anyone else. Pacing back and forth for a few moments, Faith glances over at an obviously speechless witch. “Look, I know about you and the Wolf doin’ the whole ultimatum with Red. I overheard ya’ two talkin’ and B kinda also clued me in after she had her powwow with Red. Ten minutes left, and I gotta tell ya’…” Faith stumbles to a halt and slowly shakes her head. “I ain’t fuckin’ good with words, Blondie. Never have been, but I care for ya’ and the best way for me to say that is like this…” Faith steps up in front of Tara, pulls her in tightly to her body and kisses the witch. As Tara’s gasp of surprise opens her mouth, Faith takes advantage and slips inside.

Tara blinks in surprise as the warm, strong body of the slayer is against hers in a blink of an eye even as surprisingly soft, yet firm lips are pressing against hers. Automatically closing her eyes at the feeling as she gasps in surprise, she finds a warm, wet tongue caressing and flicking gently against hers, silently asking for a response. It only takes a few seconds before she becomes like molasses in the woman’s strong arms and returns the kiss stroke for stroke. The gentleness and tenderness of the kiss honestly shocking the hell out of her even as the strong hands that can rip a demon apart caress up and down her back in an almost loving touch. 

Faith whimpers as she finally breaks off the kiss and steps back from the witch. Not wanting to move away, wanting to continue kissing her until after the ball drops but not able to do that to Tara, wanting the woman to have a choice or a possibility of a life with the redhead. “Ya’ got choices, Blondie.” Faith doesn’t even look into the blue eyes that she found herself looking at more and more frequently as time went by, not willing to see the normally smiling, warm blue filled with hatred or disgust. Spinning around on her heel she trots away and down the stairs, planning on telling Buffy that she’ll finish the rest of patrol by herself. 

Tara lifts her hand to her kiss-swollen lips as she slowly opens her eyes, Faith already disappearing down the stairs without giving her a chance to say or do anything. “Oh, my.” Tara blinks a couple times at the heat and desire Faith had brought to the surface so quickly and easily with the kiss honestly shocking the hell out of her. But what really almost wants her to collapse to the floor is the absolute love coming at her unbridled and untamed from the dark-haired slayer, unable to block that out with her normal barriers when Faith kissed her. Eyes opening wide in shock as she realizes there’s only a minute or so left until midnight, she shakily makes her way down to the main floor, pushing her way towards the table their group is at while searching desperately. 

***

Willow starts to look around nervously for Tara, still uncertain as to who she wants to choose, wanting to look into the blonde’s eyes one more time and make her decision. But as midnight draws closer and closer she becomes more worried and nervous. When Faith stops at the table, she doesn’t even notice the hurt, pain and despair that’s practically flowing from the slayer like a physical entity. A few moments later, she relaxes as she sees Tara pushing through the throng of humanity towards the table. The look on Tara’s face, which seems to be a combination of love, caring, desperation and worry makes her look from Tara to Oz, who’s standing a few feet from her between her and Tara, one last time. As the countdown starts at the one minute mark, Willow takes a step.

***

“Look, B. I’m gonna head out and do patrol, I’ll talk at ya’ tomorrow.” Faith starts to turn away from the slayer, glaring back at her when her hand stops her. 

“Did you tell her?” Buffy questions softly, searching the pain-filled, destitute eyes of the slayer. Sighing quietly at the look, Buffy slowly shakes her head. “I’m sorry, Faith.”

“Not your fault, B. I knew goin’ in I had some stiff competition. I gotta get outta here, though.” Faith steps back from Buffy as the slayer nods her understanding even as the countdown starts. 

“Don’t do anything stupid, Faith.” Buffy warns, stepping up to the slayer as she stares at her for a moment, feeling Ben step up behind her and rest his hand against her lower back in silent support. “I’ve grown fond of you over the years, and I’d rather not have to break in a newbie, if you get my drift.”

Faith bounces uncontrollably on her feet even as everyone starts to yell even louder as they hit the ten mark. “Yeah, yeah. I gotta go.” Faith pulls away and turns around, planning on heading to the door and out into the dark night when she comes face to face with Tara. “Shit.”

***

Tara pushes her way through the crowd, her eyes searching as everyone starts to count down from one minute. It taking her a few seconds for her eyes to land on green eyes watching her. Hesitating for a few moments even as she continues her forward momentum, time seems to slow as she makes it to the table, everything shrinking down ‘til it seems she has tunnel vision. Blinking in shock as green eyes are replaced with heart-broken brown eyes as Faith turns to face her. As everyone reaches ten and they count down, yelling the numbers, Tara’s aware over Faith’s shoulder that Willow’s moving towards her. Looking into still somewhat confused green eyes that seem to dart towards Oz, back to brown eyes that are silently promising her the world while staring unblinkingly at her even as a softly whispered ‘shit’ makes it to her ears, Tara’s decision is made. 

***

Willow stares in shock at what she’s seeing as the countdown makes it to four. Still confused, it takes her a split second to realize that Tara just took herself out of the equation. Turning to Oz she sees the knowledge in his eyes also as he turns towards her from where Tara and Faith are. 

“You were going to choose her.” Oz states calmly, the confusion obvious in Willow’s eyes. 

“Maybe… I honestly hadn’t made a conscious decision.” Willow whispers as everyone celebrates the New Year, except her and Oz who are standing there staring at each other. 

“Do you love me?” Oz steps closer to Willow.

“Oh, Oz. Of course I love you. I never stopped loving you.” Willow doesn’t even try to wipe the tears away as they course down her cheeks unhindered. 

“I love you, too. Happy New Year, Willow.” Oz steps up and wraps his arms around Willow as he kisses her with every bit of love in him. 

***

“You almost waited too long.” Tara comments, threading her hands through Faith’s long, thick, dark hair and pulls the slayer in for a heart-stopping kiss. 

Faith moans deeply, wrapping her arms tightly around Tara’s waist as she pulls the Wiccan’s body to hers. The soft flesh melting against her and fitting her like a long missing puzzle piece. As one kiss moves seamlessly into another kiss, Faith ignores the comments coming from the rest of the group, most comments filled with surprise but the softly whispered ‘congratulations’ from Buffy for her ears only coming through loud and clear. Knowing she may have screwed up a lot of things in the past, but this is one part of her present and future that she’ll do everything within her power to do right. Lifting Tara up, Faith spins slowly around with the witch in her arms as they finally resort to quick presses of lips against wherever they can reach, even as they both try to drag in some serious quantities of oxygen into their lungs. 

Tara smiles as Faith spins them around, opening her eyes to look down into brown eyes happier than she’s ever seen them before even as a gorgeous set of dimples that are normally only hinted at are showing themselves fully. The feeling of coming home and being where she should be settling deep inside her as she strokes her fingers gently over Faith’s cheeks. “I care for you, too.” Tara chuckles softly at the loud laugh escaping Faith with her words. 

“Blondie, I don’t know what I did, but I’ll be damned if I’m gonna argue if you’re in my arms instead of elsewhere. Let me walk ya’ home. On the way we can discuss datin’ and other shit that I ain’t got no experience in. I’m gonna court ya’ proper-like.” Faith lets Tara’s body slide down hers until the woman’s feet are on the ground. 

Tara’s surprised at the slayer’s words, leaning in after a few seconds to nip gently on a full, bow-shaped bottom lip. “I hope you don’t plan on the courting going on too long, Slayer. I think I could be already addicted to your touch and taste.” Tara flicks her tongue teasingly over Faith’s top lip before grasping the slayer’s hand and heading towards the exit. 

Faith chuckles quietly before loud guffaws work their way out of her body at the witch’s words. “I don’t think it will, Blondie. I think this may be one of the shortest courtships in history.” Faith grins hugely at the smirk tossed her way over Tara’s shoulder as they exit The Bronze and head out into the night, for once in her life looking forward to a new year and the future. With Tara at her side she has no doubt that her life is definitely looking up. 

***

The End


End file.
